The fragrance industry is constantly reliant on the development of new chemicals with favorable organoleptic properties to provide perfumers and other persons the capability of creating new, unique fragrances for applications such as personal care products, air care products, perfumes, colognes and the like.
3-methoxy-3-methyl-1-butanol, also known as Solfit™, is known in the perfume industry and has been applied in many consumer products (WO 9512379; JP 2001226246; JP 2005290236; JP 001104462). The structure of 3-methoxy-3-methyl-1-butanol is shown below:

Some esters derived from this alcohol have been employed as solvents for consumer products (EP 462605A2). Ether analogues of this alcohol have been used as intermediates to useful homoallylic alcohol entities (U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,697).